


Forget Me Not

by LuvBusters



Category: Real Ghostbusters
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, Sexual Situations, Sexual innuendos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:36:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: Janine suffers from amnesia after an accident on a bust. Can the guys help her remember that she was their secretary and Egon's girlfriend?





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> I'm placing this story about four months after the Lotsabucks defeat; Egon and Janine have been dating during that time.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine is asked to assist on a bust, resulting in her getting injured.

It's mid-August and the Ghostbusters business is picking back up after a somewhat quiet summer. Janine has already been at her desk for thirty minutes when the phone rang. She answered, took down the information, and sounded the alarm. Peter and Ray slid down the firepole while Winston and Egon took the stairs. 

Peter leaned across Janine's desk, teasing her with a sly grin.

"Whatcha got for me this fine Tuesday morning?" asked Peter.

"A Class 5 entity smashing up an antique shop," Janine smirked. "You know, Dr. V, you look like a snake when you do that?"

Peter took the slip of paper with a snap of his wrist while giving Janine his classic Venkman grin. "It usually gets me what I want."

Janine rolled her eyes. "Well, so you know, I usually smash snakes heads in."

"And he'd never feel a thing," Winston said with a laugh.

Ray gave a slight chuckle while getting his gear.

Egon stepped into his jumpsuit and grabbed his gear, stopping by Janine's desk before heading to Ecto-1. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. "See you later," he whispered.

"Be careful, I love you," she replied.

"I love you, too," he said.

"Spengs, will you please come on? It'll be Thursday by the time you get done!" Peter complained but grinning the entire time.

Egon rushed over and got in. 

Janine waved, blowing a kiss as they left.

"I think it's great that you and Janine have finally gotten things together," Winston said, smiling.

"Yeah! You two make such a good couple," Ray added.

"You sure do. How long is it gonna be til you two," Peter started to say.

"PETER!" Winston and Ray both yelled, interrupting Peter's question.

Egon narrowed his eyes while looking at Peter. Then, he gave him a mischievous smirk. "What makes you think we haven't?"

Winston practcally slammed on the brakes, all eyes on Egon, their mouths dropped open.

Egon sat back in the seat, making adjustments to his PKE meter, still grinning.

Peter turned sideways in the seat facing Egon, ready to call his bluff. "No way, Janine would've said something."

"I'm sure she doesn't tell you everything," Egon said calmly, never looking up from his work.

"Yeah, but you would've," Ray said.

"Nah, Tex; he could take a secret like that to his grave," Peter said. "Come on, Spengs, come clean. It's been almost four months. I'm sure she's persuaded you by now?"

"Or did I persuade her?" Egon responded with another mischievous grin.

"Let it go, Pete," Winston said. "You don't care what we do," pointing to himself and Ray.

"Only because you two havent drawn out a relationship for seven years!" Peter replied.

The conversation was interrupted as they arrived at the address that Janine had written down. They got out and geared up, powering the proton packs up. The shop had already been evacuated.

"Ok, get your game faces on," Winston encouraged. 

Egon led the way, keeping an eye on the PKE meter. Suddenly, a small lamp came flying from across the room, nearly knocking Ray down.

"This Class 5 keeps jumping around," Egon said, frustrated. "I can't get an accurate reading of it's exact location."

It was nearly two hours later and the guys were no closer to catching this ghost than they were when they first arrived. However, they had managed to chase it out of the antique shop.

They were in Ecto-1, in pursuit of the ghost. 

"I think we need an extra hand," Ray shouted over the sound of the sirens.

"Yeah, what about the proton rifle, Egon," Winston asked. "Is that functional?"

"Yes, I was able to make the repairs on it last week," Egon replied.

"Maybe we can get Janine to bring it?" Peter suggested.

"I'll get her on the radio," Ray offered. He grabbed the radio receiver, "Ecto-1 calling HQ, Janine do you copy?"

"Yes, Ray, I copy," Janine responded.

"We need you to meet us with the proton rifle," Ray said.

"Sure thing, where is it?" she asked.

"In the lab, on the work bench," Egon responded.

Ray gave Janine their location down near the docks. They saw the ghost vanish into a warehouse.

Within twenty minutes, Janine arrived in her jumpsuit with the proton rifle in tow, along with her own proton pack strapped on.

"Great! Thanks, Janine!" Winston said.

"You bet, where is this thing?" she asked.

"Peter and Egon have it pinned in over on the other side of the warehouse," Ray said. "They need us to box it in from this direction."

Winston led the way, priming the rifle. They saw Peter and Egon on the far side trying to hold the ghost with two streams.

"Ray, you go to the left here," Winston instructed. 

"Do you think it would help if I got above it on the catwalk?" Janine suggested.

"I don't know Janine, that's pretty high," Winston advised.

"I'm game if it'll work," she said.

Ray nodded in agreement to Winston.

"Ok, wait for my word," Winston advised.

Janine nodded, sneaking carefully up the ladder that led to the catwalk. She got into position, waiting for the signal to fire.

"NOW!" Winston yelled. Ray and Janine fired, while Winston fired the rifle. They weakened the ghost. Peter threw out the trap, his foot on the pedal.

Suddenly, the ghost whipped it's long spiked tail around as it struggled to free itself from the proton streams. 

"Janine! Look out!" Egon shouted.

Janine ducked just in time to dodge the spiked tail; however, the tail did smash the beams holding up part of the structure supporting the catwalk. As a result, the catwalk swayed, then broke on one end, hanging down towards the floor. Janine grabbed the side railings, holding on as tight as she could.

The Ghostbusters struggled to hold on to the ghost, torn between whether to finish the job or help Janine. She was holding on with a good grip. "Get that bastard guys!" She yelled.

Using the proton rifle, Winston boosted the power a bit, enabling him to regain control of the ghost. The others snagged it with their streams, and together, they lowered the ghost down to the trap. Ray stomped the pedal, opening the trap. They dragged the ghost inside, Ray released the pedal, closing the trap and sealing it inside.

Egon then raced to the opposite end of the catwalk that was somewhat stable. He stripped off his proton pack, and laid down on his stomach, reaching out to grab Janine's hand.

She was almost able to reach. She scooted a little closer by pushing her feet against the metal. But the weight shift caused the structure to further weakened. As the catwalk dropped another couple of inches, it pulled Janine further away from Egon's reach.

"Egon!" she screamed, a look of panic on her face.

"Janine! Hang on! I'm going to come closer!"

"It wont hold!" Janine shouted.

Winston frantically searched for something he could use as a rope but was coming up short. Peter and Ray couldn't find anything either. They also couldn't get directly underneath Janine. She was hanging over an area where the floor dropped another twenty feet.

Janine tried again to push herself up on the catwalk when there was a loud cracking sound. The part of the structure that Janine was on gave way. 

"JANINE!!" Egon screamed, struggling to hold on to what was left of the catwalk.

They watched helplessly as Janine fell, hearing the horrible crashing sound, Janine's screams suddenly silenced.

The Ghostbusters scrambled down to the area below. Janine was lying on her back with her legs pinned by the catwalk. Ray quickly spotted a crowbar they could use as leverage to get the structure off of her. She was unconscious, a small pool of blood beneath her head. Peter also found a wooden beam that could help hold up the structure long enough to get Janine out. Winston, Ray and Peter were able to ease the catwalk up enough for Egon to slide Janine out. Winston carefully examined her. 

"Looks like a broken leg and head injury, likely a concussion," he said.

Egon slowly picked her up, Peter trying to help keep her leg elevated. Together, they got Janine back to Ecto-1. Ray put the gear and the trap containing the ghost in the back while the others got Janine settled. Winston cut on the siren and headed to the nearest hospital.

The guys waited while the doctor and nurses concentrated on Janine's injuries. Finally, the doctor appeared, a look of concern on his face.

"Gentlemen, first of all, Ms. Melnitz is going to be ok. But....." the doctor's voice trailed off.

"But what?" Egon asked urgently.

"She does have a broken leg and a couple of cracked ribs. But we did a CT scan of her head. She has a major concussion, but thankfully no swelling or hemorrhaging. She has regained consciousness, but she appears to be suffering from amnesia. She had a very hard blow to the head. It's hard to tell yet how far back her memory loss goes, but I'm optimistic that she will regain her memories."

"Thank you doctor," Peter said.

"When can we see her?" Egon asked.

"Now, follow me," the doctor replied.

Janine was sitting up in the bed as the guys entered the room slowly. She had a bandage on the back of her head to stop the bleeding. They approached the bedside carefully so as not to frighten her.

"How you feeling?" Peter asked.

Janne looked at them with a slight frown. "My head hurts, but not too bad I guess," she replied.

"Do you know our names?" Ray asked timidly.

Janine looked at each of the Ghostbusters like she was trying to remember. Then she smiled. "You're the Tin Man," she said looking at Ray. Then she looked at Winston, then Egon, "and you're the Lion, and you're the Scarecrow!" She giggled. 

"Who does that make me?" Peter asked.

"The Wicked Witch," Janine smirked. Then they all laughed.

"Ha,ha, very funny," Peter said, trying to act upset.

"The doctor said you had amnesia?" Egon stated, sounding like a question. 

"Yeah, I know my name, your names, and where I am. But I don't remember how I got here, or a lot that's happened," Janine said, slight panic in her voice.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Winston asked.

Janine looked a little embarrassed, then said, "I had something wrong with me, some kind of spell to make myself look different; but I don't remember why or how I got rid of it," Janine replied.

The guys looked at each other with a worried look.

"Well, you're ok now, that's all that matters," Egon said, smiling. 

The nurse came in, "ok guys, I'm gonna need you to let Ms. Melnitz get her rest. Come back tomorrow."

Janine smiled then nodded at the guys. "Please come back in the morning," she requested. She seemed a bit worried, possibly even frightened.

"You bet," Peter said with a wink.

As they made their way back to the Firehouse, Peter put a hand on Egon's shoulder. "She'll get her memory back, Big Guy," he tried to reassure him.

"She doesn't remember me, Peter; she doesn't remember Us," he whispered. "She doesn't remember.....," his voice trailed off. 

"You're afraid she won't remember your relationship?" Peter asked.

"That and more. What if she doesn't remember when we.....when we...first....."

Peter's eyes got as big as saucers. "I KNEW it!! You two have done it!"

"It's more than just that, Peter," Egon said, annoyed at Peter's reaction. "What if she doesn't love me anymore?"

The rest of the ride was in slence.


	2. Memory Lane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys try to help Janine remember the last four months of her life.

The Ghostbusters were sitting at the kitchen table trying to force themselves to eat. No one really had an appetite after finding out that Janine couldn’t remember anything from the previous four months.

“So she remembers the deal with the Lotsabucks,” Winston said. “Can’t we just help her out with telling her what happened?”

“It’s tricky,” Peter replied. “If she’s ever truly gonna remember, we should only give her clues, things that might help jog her memory.”

“What If she asks us questions?” Ray asked. “Do we just tell her straight out?”

“Depends on what it is,” Peter answered. “We don’t want to overload her with details.”

No one wanted to ask the obvious question; Peter decided to address it. He looked at Egon.

“I think it would be ok to discuss your relationship but it’s up to you how much you discuss. I think it should be done privately though,” Peter suggested.

Egon nodded. “I’m not going to force her to be in a relationship,” Egon said, the disappointment very audible in his voice. “If she has no memory of that, then we’ll just have to start over.”

“Make her fall in love with you again?” Ray asked.

“Yes, If she wants to,” Egon said.

“Her feelings for you have always been strong; I’m sure it’ll come back,” Winston said, trying to encourage Egon.

Egon just smiled.

“Well, first thing tomorrow morning, we’ll head back to the hospital. Hopefully, they’ll discharge her soon; there’s no obvious signs of major injuries. Her leg and ribs will heal in time, and we can get started on getting her memory back,” Peter said.

***********************

The guys arrived at Janine’s hospital room bright and early the next morning. 

No one really knew what to say so Janine decided to break the tension with a little humor. 

“So, What year is it? Have we landed on the moon yet?” She asked with a giggle.

The guys all chuckled lightly.

Janine’s frustration showed when no one said anything. “Oh come on! I’m not gonna bite! Say something!”

Ray spoke first. “We just don’t want to upset you.”

“The only thing upsetting me is that I don’t know exactly how much memory I’ve lost,” Janine replied.

Peter sat down on the side of her bed. “You said the last thing you remember is that you were under a spell to make you look different?”

Janine nodded, “yes, then I wake up in a hospital. How long has it been in between?”

Peter gave her a stern look.

“Tell me straight Peter,” Janine urged.

“Four months,” Peter replied.

The look on Janine’s face was blank. Her eyes blinked quickly several times as she processed the information. She looked at Peter. 

“My God, four months?!” she whispered.

Peter spoke gently, taking her hand. “The Lotsabucks was defeated and you changed back to your original form.”

Janine jerked her hand away, shaking her head. “Hold on, the Lotsa...what? And what was wrong with how I looked?”

“Peter, perhaps this isn’t the best time or place to deal with this,” Egon said.

“You’re right,” Peter agreed. “Janine, please try to get some rest. We’ll see what the doctor says; hopefully you can go home soon.”

Janine nodded, then looked at the guys. “Um..do you think I could, well, stay with you guys?” she asked timidly.

“Of course!” Ray said energetically.

“Yeah,” Winston agreed. “You can use the bedroom you have there now. You know, the spare room we turned into a place for you to stay when you’re working late?”

Janine smiled. “Yeah, I remember that; thanks.”

The doctor came in, surprised to see that Janine already had visitors. “Wow! You guys get started early!”

They all smiled. 

“Yeah, my personal stalkers,” Janine said with a giggle.

“Well,” The doctor began, “your ribs will heal as well as your leg. You’re going to have to take it easy for a while. I’d recommend a couple days of rest before returning to work, and only light duty then. I’ll prescribe you some pain medication; the first few days are going to be rough.”

“Thanks Doctor,” Janine said. “I have a feeling it’s gonna be more than a few days.”

“Will she be discharged soon?” Ray asked eagerly.

The doctor smiled. “As a matter of fact, I’m considering letting her go home as soon as tomorrow. I want to run another CT scan to make sure there haven’t been any changes.”

Janine’s hopeful expression fell as the doctor left the room. “Damn! I was hoping I could leave today.”

Winston stepped closer to Janine’s bed. “It’s ok, Janine. Use today to get some rest. Tomorrow, we’ll work on refreshing your memory.” 

Janine smiled, forcing her tears back.

The guys stayed for another hour making small talk, purposefully avoiding the subject of Janine’s amnesia.

As they were leaving, Egon lagged behind. Sensing that he wanted some privacy, Peter, Ray and Winston left the room.

Egon cautiously walked over to the bed. 

“I...umm...well...,” Egon sighed, then took a deep breath. Janine watched in amusement as he struggled with the basic task of talking to her.

“I just wanted to say that...um...well, don’t try to force yourself to remember things. Just let it happen naturally.”

“Thank, Egon. I think I’ll just rest today. We’ll take it from there, if that’s ok?” Janine said.

Egon smiled. “That sounds good. Get some rest.”

As Egon headed towards the door, he stopped and turned back to look at Janine. He automatically said, “I lo...,” then stopped, realizing what he was about to say. “I...look forward to seeing you tomorrow.” He gave her an awkward smile.

Janine just smiled back, shrugging off the feeling that Egon was about to say something else.

**********************  
The next day, Janine’s doctor had informed her and the guys that her second CT scan still showed everything was normal; no signs of swelling or hemorrhaging. Her leg had a cast on it and she was given an expanding bandage to wrap around her ribs. She had been cleared to go home, with the strict instructions to return to the ER if she should start having problems with headaches or blurred vision.

They stopped by Janine’s apartment first so she could grab some extra clothes. Egon walked up to her apartment with her. 

As she was packing a gym bag, she was talking to Egon. 

“It’s really weird; I remember stuff that happened years ago but the recent stuff? It’s just...gone.” Her voice weakened, like she was trying to hide the fact that she was afraid. 

Egon stepped closer to her, gently placing his hand on her shoulder. “I’m sure things will come back. Maybe once we get back to the Firehouse?”

Janine gave him a slight smile. “What if it doesn’t?”

Egon just smiled. He didn’t know what to say. It was all he could do to stop himself from grabbing Janine and kissing her deeply. 

******************  
Janine had settled in at the Firehouse. Everyone was walking on eggshells, afraid of saying something that would tip Janine the wrong way.

She thought that was the case, so she decided to set the record straight. She came into the rec room where they were all sitting.

“Ok,” she began. “I know you all are carefully choosing your words, worried you’re gonna say something that might piss me off. First of all, since when has that changed? Peter’s always pissing me off; I remember how things were up to four months ago. I remember how to do my job, my parents names, my home phone number, stuff like that. I just don’t remember anything after that spell was broken. So, what I’d like to do is for you guys to bring me up to speed from there.”

“Are you sure you’re up to it?” Peter asked worriedly.

Janine sat down on the end of the couch, a determined look on her still slightly bruised face.

“I’m sure,” she said. “I need to know what I’ve forgotten, no matter how bad it is.”

“Alright,” Peter agreed, sliding over to sit beside Janine. “I think it’s best if we give you pieces of what happened; see if it triggers any memories.”

Janine nodded. “You’re the psychologist.”

“Let’s start with the fact that you ultimately agreed to make changes to your appearance because the Lotsabucks demon was using your low self esteem against you,” Peter explained.

Janine dropped her head, looking at the floor, too ashamed to look up.

Ray reached over and took her hand. “It’s ok, Janine,” he reassured her. “You had a lot of good reasons.”

“Do you remember any of them?” Peter asked.

Janine looked up, directing her eye contact to Peter. “Well, there was a guy I had been engaged to that cheated on me; I was teased often as a kid; then there was the jerk Paul Smart,” she rolled her eyes. “Why couldn’t I have forgotten that?”

Peter smiled. “Good, that’s right. Anything else?”

Janine slowly switched her gaze to Egon. “I...I...felt unappreciated,” she said, redirecting her eye contact to Peter. 

“Good. That’s right,” Peter said.

“How was it beaten?” Janine asked.

“We had split up to try and find you after you had left your apartment,” Winston said. “Egon was the first to figure out where you had gone.”

Janine started to remember something. She sat up straighter, her brows furrowing, trying to grasp anything. 

Peter leaned forward. “What is it?” He asked eagerly.

“She wanted me to destroy Egon,” she said slowly, staring ahead. “I was floating...I argued with him?” she asked, like she wasn’t completely sure she was remembering correctly.

“Yes, What else?” Peter asked.

Janine closed her eyes. “I felt a burning sensation, then....I....I hugged Egon and thanked you guys.” She opened her eyes, looking at each of the guys, hoping she was making progress.

Ray jumped up quickly, “YEAH! You’ve got it Janine!” 

“Easy man,” Winston said.

“Sorry, I was just hoping this would happen!” Ray said.

Egon stepped over and was walking towards the kitchen. As he was walking, he said, “I think that’s enough for now. Janine needs to rest.”

“Oh come on!” Ray argued. “We’re on a roll!”

Egon gave Ray a burning glare, causing Ray to calm immediately.

Peter saw what Egon’s point was and played along. “Spengs is right. Get some rest; we’ll talk privately later.”

Peter got up and, while standing behind Janine’s spot on the couch, motioned to Ray and Winston to follow his lead. 

“I’m gonna go make sure you’ve got enough blankets and stuff, Janine.”

Ray and Winston followed. 

“Yeah, and I’ll put some extra towels in the bathroom,” Winston added.

“I’ll talk to Slimer, make sure he gives you some space, Janine,” Ray said.

After they left, Janine got up and walked into the kitchen with Egon. She walked up to him standing in front of the sink. He slowly raised his head, looking up from his coffee mug.

Janine was looking at him with a soft but determined look. “Egon, I remembered what you said to me on the docks.”

Egon’s eyes widened, he looked at her in shock. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“I didn’t want to discuss this in front of everybody,” she replied. “I remembered that you asked me to go see a movie sometime. That’s it.”

Egon smiled, his heart wanting him to reach out to her. But his brain was screaming, “No! You can’t just blurt it out and expect things to go back to normal!”

His expression fell at Janine’s next question.

“Egon,” she began. “How serious did things get after that?”


	3. Of Dreams and Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine’s memories are starting to come back, some not as good as others.

Egon became extremely uncomfortable. He wanted to tell Janine everything, but he didn’t want to influence her. If she was truly going to remember everything, she had to do it on her own.

“Janine, I don’t want to say anything that may influence your feelings,” Egon told her gently.

Janine’s eyes teared up. As she started to walk away, she said, “Well, obviously nothing worth remembering.”

Egon almost ran after Janine. He hated not being able to hold her, to tell her that they had a very serious relationship. But he was also afraid that if he told her, it would possibly alter her true feelings. If she remembered the details of their relationship, he wanted to be sure it was because she knew on her own, not because someone else told her. He had to know that her feelings were genuine, not altered to help everyone feel better.

It had been three hours since everyone had gone to sleep. Everyone except Egon. He could handle going several hours straight on minimal sleep, but something else was keeping him up tonight. He couldn’t deal with not being honest with Janine about their relationship. Finally, he decided to get up and make some hot cocoa.

He got halfway down the hall when he heard something. He stopped for a moment, listening closely. He realized the sound was coming from Janine’s room. Egon quickly made his way to her room. He slowly cracked open the door, peeping inside. 

Janine was tossing lightly in her bed, mumbling something Egon couldn’t quite understand. As he got closer to her bed, he could hear what she was saying. 

“Am I good enough for you now?!” Janine mumbled sleepily.

Egon realized she was dreaming, reliving the night by the docks when he saved her from the Lotsabucks.

She slowly settled down, returning to a quiet state of sleep. Egon knelt beside the bed, waiting to see if she said anything else. A few minutes passed, and he decided to quietly step out before Janine awoke and felt like she was being stalked.

As Egon neared the door, he heard Janine say softly, “I love you, too Egon.”

He turned to see that Janine was asleep, but he couldn’t help but smile. “She does remember,” Egon thought to himself.

Janine woke up the next morning very early. She looked over at the clock on her nightstand; 5:30 am. She sighed, deciding to get up. She couldn’t go back to sleep so she put on her robe and headed for the bathroom to freshen up. 

After Janine had finished in the bathroom, she was headed for the kitchen when she noticed the light was on in the lab. She walked to the doorway and found Egon slouched in his chair at the work bench, asleep with a book in front of him. Janine couldn’t help but smile. She quietly walked over to his work area and gently slid the book out from under his hand. She noticed he had been reading up on amnesia and how to best help those affected. Her eyes swelled with tears, realizing that, in his own way, he was trying to help her.

Egon felt the book sliding and abruptly woke up, seeing Janine standing there. 

“Janine!” He rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to being awake and adjusted his glasses. “What time is it?”

“5:30 in the morning,” she softly replied. “I saw the light on and thought I’d check.”

Egon sat up, smiling, straightening his clothes from the night before.

“I was researching ways to help you with regaining your memory,” he explained.

“I figured; I saw what you were reading,” Janine said. She sat down on the stool next to where Egon was sitting. 

“I’m going to be blunt, Egon,” she began. “And I’d like you to be the same. I haven’t totally forgotten everything. I do remember that i was hopelessly hung up on you. For the longest time, i had flirted with you, done things to let you know that i was interested. But, i had a dream last night; maybe it was a memory? I transformed into several different looks in front of you, pleading with you if I was good enough for you?”

Egon hung his head in shame, remembering all too well that night. 

Janine continued, “In this dream, you told me you love me. And I said that I love you too. I can’t help but feel this really happened; it was so detailed. And somehow, it feels familiar. I can’t describe it. But you tell me right now if that was real. Do you love me?”

Egon raised his head, looking directly into Janine’s eyes. “Yes, it happened. It wasn’t a dream. I admitted that I love you, and I was relieved when you returned the sentiment. That truth broke you free from the creature’s spell. You tried to fight her and did a good job for a while. But as the demon got the upper hand, that’s when Winston, Peter and Ray took over, trapping her. We spent some time together afterwards, and I asked you out on a date, which you accepted.”

Tears started to flow down Janine’s cheeks. She leaned forward, throwing her arms around Egon’s neck. “Oh Egon!” They hugged for what felt like forever. Then, Egon succumbed to his feelings and pulled back to look at her. Without saying a word, he kissed Janine passionately on the lips, his hands slowly moving down to her waist. As he slowly moved his lips to her neck, Janine ran her fingers through his hair, leaning her head to the side to allow him better access.

Egon’s hands slowly slid up the sides of her robe, tenderly caressing her through the silky material. Janine’s breath hitched as Egon’s hands traveled across her breasts through the robe. She couldn’t stand it any longer; Janine sat up, untied her robe and let it fall open. 

Egon immediately lunged forward, pulling Janine into his lap. She placed her hands on the back of his neck, urging him to kiss her. He trailed kisses from her neck down the low cut neckline of her nightgown. Egon kneaded one breast through the gown with his hand while he placed gentle kisses on the outer edge of the other breast that was visible, thanks to the neckline. They were both breathless, so happy to finally be together.

Then, Egon came to his senses, and sat up, releasing Janine. He didn’t blush, Janine noticed.

“Something tells me this isn’t the first time we’ve done this,” she smirked.

Egon smiled mischievously, “It is in the lab.”

Janine, still sitting in Egon’s lap, looked at him with love and desire in her eyes. But he also saw what seemed like fear.

“What is it, Janine?” Egon asked.

She bit her bottom lip, not aware of her habit, but Egon noticed. He touched her lip with his finger. 

“You’re going to bite all the way through one day,” he said, smiling.

Janine got up out of his lap, walking over to the window. Egon slowly got up and joined her, standing behind her. With his hands on her shoulders, he asked softly, 

“Please, talk to me.”

Janine turned to look at Egon. “What if I never remember everything? I mean, if you’re comfortable enough to do that in the lab and not even blush, then we’ve obviously at least gotten that far. What if I’ve forgotten everything? What’s happened between us that I’m not remembering?!”

Janine broke down into deep sobs, her shoulders shaking as she cried. Egon pulled her up against his chest, his hands rubbing her back to help ease her anxiety.

Peter had heard Janine’s crying as he was headed to the bathroom. He peeked his head into the lab to see what was going on. He saw Egon, who had his back turned to him, holding Janine. Peter quickly and quietly backed away. He knew they must have been sharing a tender moment, and he didn’t want to intrude. He resumed his trip to the bathroom, then went back to bed.

A few hours later, Peter joined Winston and Ray in the kitchen for some coffee. 

“Where’s Spengs and Big J?” Peter asked.

“In the lab,” Winston replied, staring into his coffee mug.

“Not sure how long they’ve been in there,” Ray said, looking overly worried.

“Are they still hugging?” Peter asked.

Winston and Ray both looked at Peter with a surprised look.

“I was going to the bathroom earlier this morning and heard somebody crying. I peeked in the lab and saw them hugging,” Peter explained.

“I think she’s afraid of not remembering everything,” Ray said. 

“Can you blame her? It must be hell for part of your life to be missing, crucial parts, and you can’t remember,” Winston replied.

“I wonder if she’d let me hypnotize her?” Peter wondered out loud.

Winston looked surprised and skeptical. “You know how to do that?!”

“I experimented with it in college,” Peter said, looking quite pleased with himself.

“You’re not gonna get Janine high or drunk, Peter!” Ray exclaimed.

Meanwhile, in the lab...........

Egon and Janine had been talking about their relationship, both things she remembered and things that Egon helped walk her through.

“One last question,” she said. 

Egon gulped; he had a feeling he knew what it was.

“Have we....,Well,.....have....did we....,” She was at a loss for words.

Egon smiled. He took her hands in his and leaned forward, placing a kiss on her lips. “Yes,” he whispered.

“DAMNIT! And I can’t remember?!!” Janine screamed, almost loud enough to be heard in the kitchen. “Where? When? Was it romantic? Who’s idea was it?”

Egon squeezed her hands in an effort to get her attention and calm her down. “The answers are: At your apartment, One month after we had been dating, it was very romantic, and it was a mutual decision.”

“Does Peter know?” Janine asked with a smirk.

“No, that’s the best part. None of the guys know. I’ve been tormenting Venkman with it. It’s actually been fun,” Egon grinned.

Janine looked sad again. “I wish I could remember,” she said sulkily.

Egon tipped her chin up with his fingertips. “We’ll just have to create a second first time,” he said softly.


	4. New Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janine embraces the idea of creating new memories.

Egon and Janine entered the kitchen. The others looked at them with worried expressions. 

“I’m ok, guys,” Janine said. “Egon has helped me remember a few things; I had some questions after my nightmare.”

Ray perked up. “Nightmares?!”

“Try to contain yourself, Ray,” Peter said sarcastically.

“I’m sorry. It’s just that this can be very helpful! Did you relive a memory or was it memories intruding on subconscious thoughts?” Ray asked.

“I remembered what happened at the docks with the Lotsabucks,” Janine said. “I remembered EVERYTHING about that night.”

“And by everything, you mean you and Egon?” Winston asked.

“Yes, she remembers that we had been dating,” Egon replied.

Peter leaned forward, an evil grin spreading across his face. “Oh yeah? What else had you crazy kids been up to?”

Janine grinned back, her eyes narrowing just a bit. “Enough that Egon can talk about it and not blush!”

Peter sat back in his chair, looking defeated.

“I’ve decided that probably the best thing for me to do now is to just go back to work. Maybe if I get back to my usual routine, as much as I can remember, and stop focusing on things, it’ll come back?” Janine said. She looked at Peter. “Is that possible?”

Peter got serious. “It’s possible but, realistically? Janine, there may be things that you never remember. I don’t wanna shoot you down; I just wanna be up front. Don’t push yourself too hard. You are still healing physically, too.”

Janine nodded. She had been hobbling around fairly well with the orthopedic boot on her leg; the lower part of her leg which had been broken in her fall was making things a little awkward.

“Yeah, well, for now, I’m gonna take some pain meds and head back to bed. According to the ER doctor, I should be off work today,” she said. 

“Yes, and Dr. Spengler agrees with him,” Egon said, getting up to fetch a glass of water and her medication.

The others grinned. Egon playing the worried mother hen was adorable. 

The next two days passed fairly quietly; the phone had only rang with three calls, one being the wrong number. Janine had resumed her desk work with the guys playing gopher whenever she needed something. 

Another three weeks passed. Egon and Janine had begun dating again, keeping things slow. In a lot of ways, they were getting to know each other again. 

It was a Friday morning when the guys had just returned from a call. Peter had agreed to let Janine take off that afternoon. She had her follow up appointment with the orthopedic doctor. Egon was attending with her. 

Janine had gotten a good report: her leg and ribs were healing. Another couple of weeks and she’d be able to get rid of the boot. She was very tired afterwards so she laid down for a nap when she got back to her place. Egon helped her get comfortable in her bed, then he went to the living room to read.

Janine started to dream. She and Egon were returning to her apartment after a date. She invited him in and made them some coffee. She sat down on the couch. Egon had his arm laying across the back of the couch. Then, he slid his arm around her; they started kissing. Egon told her he wanted to make love to her. They went to the bedroom and started slowly undressing each other. Eventually, she rolled on a condom for him and he positioned himself on top. They started making love slowly, then building speed as the passion between them ignited. Janine woke up just as her dream self was climaxing. 

She sat up in bed for a few moments, getting her bearings. It had felt so real. Could that have been a memory? 

She got up and walked to the living room. Egon looked up from the book he had gotten from her bookshelf. 

“Janine? Are you alright?” He asked concerned.

She smiled but seemed a bit flushed. “I either had a dream or saw a memory,” she said slowly.

Egon leaned forward. “Tell me,” he urged.

Janine sat down on the couch next to him. “We came back here after a date, then started making out. Then...,” she blushed. “We made love.”

Egon got excited but wanted to test her to see if it was indeed her memory returning. “What color clothes were we wearing?”

“I had on a light lavender dress. You were wearing a pale pink shirt with charcoal grey pants and jacket. We danced.”

Egon smiled wide. “I didn’t say anything about dancing,” he said excitedly. “Janine, you’ve remembered!”

Janine was so excited, she started crying happy tears. Egon hugged her tightly.

Janine pulled back, suddenly looking very shy. “So you said that happened after we’d been dating for a month?”

Egon nodded, unsure why she was acting so shy all of a sudden.

“And I’ve forgotten the last four months, remembering back to the beginning of our relationship?”

“That’s correct, Janine, is something wrong?” Egon asked worriedly.

“So, we’ve been intimately involved for the last three months?” Janine asked.

“Is that a problem?” Egon asked cautiously.

“It’s just weird, I don’t know how to explain it,” Janine said, her voice starting to crack, on the verge of tears again. “Something I waited so long for and now it’s gone. I don’t remember any of the other times after that. It’s like I’m looking at you for the first time in that way. And I’m scared.”

Egon sat up on the edge of the couch, keeping a slight distance between them so as to not make Janine uncomfortable. 

“It’s ok, Janine. We can start all over again if you’d like. That’s why I haven’t pushed this issue since we’ve resumed our relationship. I believe it needs to happen naturally, like it did before.”

“Is that how it was? It wasn’t planned?” Janine asked, a bit more relaxed.

“That’s how it was. I mean, of course, I was prepared in case it happened, but we did not schedule it,” Egon explained.

“I’m shocked,” Janine said with a giggle. “I know how you like everything in a proper time.”

Egon smiled. “Yes, well, you’ve taught me how to loosen up a bit.”

“And now, you’ll have to teach me because I’m a nervous wreck,” Janine admitted.

Egon placed his hand on her knee. “Why? You’ve been flirting for years. Your personality hasn’t changed.”

“No, but I guess my perception of things has. I’ve got it in my head that you’re used to us being intimate and for me, we haven’t done it yet. I don’t know how to fix that,” Janine said, tearing up again.

“It’s simple. We continue dating and let nature take its course..again,” Egon suggested.

“You’d be willing to do that?” Janine asked.

“Of course,” Egon reassured her. “Our relationship is not based on sex.”

“Thank you for understanding,” Janine said, wiping her tears away.

Egon and Janine continued just dating for another two weeks. He decided to take her to an opera one Friday night. Janine was excited; she’d never been to an opera before. 

Egon wore a classic black and white tie tuxedo, while Janine wore a long, elegant, form fitting black evening gown. The dress had a slit on the right side, revealing just enough of her leg to make Egon’s heart flutter. She wore a beautiful strand of pearls showing off her lovely neck. Egon could think of nothing else except what it’d be like to tear at the necklace with his teeth. But he quickly put that thought aside. He had missed not being able to be with Janine intimately. But he was determined to wait until she was ready.

“Are you sure I’ll understand this, Egon? I don’t know Italian,” Janine asked.

“You can understand by listening to the music and watching the actors’ body language,” Egon assured her.

Janine was enraptured with the opera, following the actors’ cues closely. Egon watched her more than the opera; Janine was so beautiful. And watching her experience this was exhilarating. She looked like a kid lost in a Christmas wonderland.

Afterwards, they were discussing the opera during the cab ride back to Janine’s apartment. Egon was pleased that she enjoyed it so much. Janine chattered all the way home, barely noticing when they had arrived.

Egon paid the driver and escorted Janine to the building. Noticing that the cab had left, Janine’s heart fluttered in anticipation. Egon was stunningly handsome in his tux, and she had every intention of getting him out of it.

As Janine unlocked her apartment door, she looked over her shoulder at Egon. “Wanna come in?” She asked, smiling. She couldn’t help but feel a bit of deja vu when she said that. But she shrugged it off and opened the door.

“Yes, thank you,” Egon replied. He sensed Janine’s eagerness, and couldn’t help but smile.

Egon came in behind Janine and locked the door. He did it quietly so as to not alert her; he didn’t want to presume her intentions, but wanted to be ready if his suspicions were right. 

She threw her silver clutch on the couch and turned to face Egon. The look on her face was dangerously seductive, her eyes dark with passion and desire.

Egon’s heart skipped a beat. “Wouldn’t you like to fix some coffe first?” He asked, wondering if he should try to recreate their actual first time.

Janine slipped out of her shoes, then she tiptoed to undo his tuxedo tie. “To hell with coffee,” she purred, inching her lips to his.

Egon let out a low growl as he took Janine in his arms, pulling her against him. His lips crashed onto hers, his tongue searching for hers as their kiss deepened. Janine ran her fingers through his hair, her fingernails lightly scratching across his scalp. 

Egon hummed as he trailed kisses down Janine’s neck. Janine moaned, gently nipping his earlobe as her body ignited. Egon responded by lightly biting her at the base of her neck, then kissing the same spot.

He whispered huskily in her ear, “I believe it would be prudent to go to a more comfortable location.”

Janine practically dragged Egon into the bedroom.

She made quick work of getting his jacket and shirt off. Egon whipped off his undershirt, revealing a deliciously toned upper body. Janine ran her fingertips through the fine hair on Egon’s chest. His heart was pounding almost as fast as hers.

Egon’s hands swiftly found the zipper on the back of Janine’s dress, lowering it down her body. He let the dress fall to the floor around her ankles, leaving her only in her strapless black bra and panties. Again, he trailed kisses down her neck while slowly easing her down onto the bed. Janine removed her bra and panties so fast, it was a blur. 

As Janine laid on the bed, Egon removed his pants and boxers with lightning speed. At some point, he even had managed to get the condom on. Janine gasped as Egon eased onto the bed, hovering above her. He guided his cock in her with one hand while bracing himself above her with the other. Janine’s back arched slightly, her eyes closing, relishing the feel of Egon’s cock inside her. Once in, he leaned down and passionately kissed her lips, biting her bottom lip just a bit. Janine moaned, her legs wrapping around his waist. Her hands grabbed his forearms, her nails digging in but not enough to hurt. 

They were both moaning and breathing heavily. 

“Egon,” Janine panted, “Oh God, you feel so good.”

“So...do you..,” Egon said as he started to thrust. 

Janine used her legs to squeeze Egon’s hips, urging him to go harder. “Oh Egon, please, harder, Please!” She begged him.

Egon had no problem complying. As he sped up his efforts, his force also increased. “Janine! I can’t..hold out....much longer..,” he informed her.

“Oh yes!! Please, Egon, don’t stop! FUCK ME HARD!!” Janine pleaded.

A few more thrusts and Janine’s orgasm spilled over her, screaming Egon’s name over and over. Within seconds, Egon’s orgasm washed over him, every ounce of his essesnce being released into the condom. Janine’s legs slowly relaxed and released him. Egon rested his head on her shoulder until he caught his breath, then he gently removed himself from her body.

Egon went to the bathroom to remove the condom, his legs weak from the exhertion of their activities. As he returned to the bed, Janine was lying on the bed with the sheet pulled up to her waist. She was propped up on her side, resting her head on her hand. Egon joined her in the bed, lying next to her, lovingly teasing her breasts with his fingertips. 

“That was the best second first time ever!” Janine said.

“It was certainly more athletic than the actual first time,” Egon said with a predatory leer. Suddenly, Egon sat up, a strange twinkle in his eyes.

Janine sat up, concerned. “What is it?”

“There’s something I’d like for you to help me with, if you don’t mind?” Egon asked.

“Sure! What have you got in mind?” She asked.

“Do you have a camera?” Egon asked.

***********************  
Egon returned to the Firehouse the next day, mid-morning. Peter was sitting at Janine’s desk, his feet propped up on it. He was reading the newspaper along with his morning coffee.

He sat up when he saw Egon walking towards him.

“Morning, Spengs! I figured we wouldn’t see you til Monday! How was the opera?” Peter asked, teasing his best friend with his classic grin.

“I have some things to tend to in the lab,” Egon replied, a strange grin spreading across his face.

Peter looked a little confused, not sure what to think of Egon’s expression. Then he noticed an envelope in Egon’s hand. As Egon walked past the desk, he casually tossed the envelope at Peter. 

“What’s this?” He asked.

“Consider it a souvenir,” Egon replied. “No more questions about mine and Janine’s relationship.”

Egon headed upstairs to the lab.

Peter took a big sip of his coffee as he opened the envelope. Inside was a Polaroid picture. Peter immediately spit out the coffee, droplets spraying all over the newspaper he had laid on the desk. He finally regained his composure after nearly strangling, his eyes glued to the picture. 

It was a photo of Janine sitting up in the middle of her bed, nothing but a sheet held up strategically covering crucial areas. She had a saucy grin on her face, the same twinkle in her eyes that he had just seen in Egon’s.

“Spengs!!” Peter yelled. “You’re an animal!!”

“That’s what she said!” Egon yelled back.

Peter sat back in the chair, laughing out loud, putting his feet back up on the desk. “Well, I guess that answers that question!” he said to himself.


End file.
